One Little Love
by LittleCatGotDumped
Summary: It all started with a one, little, wingless fairy. A fairy, who's in love with a human. Is that possible? The name of the fairy was Kyoko. Feeling left out that she's the only wingless fairy in Fairy Land, she managed to escape her hometown. As she woke up, all she can remember that she was only beside the street, but she didn't remember that she's in a huge school!
1. Chapter 1: One Fairy

**Ow-owkay. .yeah, I-. . nvm. XD Anyways, this is an another fan fic inspired by: Tinkerbell (?) Tumbelina (?) Fern Gully (?) Fairytopia (?) **

**Well, I guess beyond those fairy-typed movies or whatchamacallits. To get this straight, this is One Little Love. Started with a one, little, wingless fairy. WHO'S in love with a human. Pretty radical, right? It's impossible for a fairy to be in love with a human. It's against the nature by Kami-sama. Right? Wrong. These two will fall for each other and will find a way to make this 'possibru'.**

**Please do review if you like this fan fic. :D**

* * *

_'Yawn.' _The red-head stretched her little arms as she glanced through her leafy bedroom. She sighed and smiled, "Another day another work!" she said. She got up from her leafy bed and dusted her daisy cocktail. She dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a whole blue berry. She munched on it as her caramel orbs sparkled. The far away bell rang, but can be heard from distances.

"Ooops! I'll be late for work." She said to herself. She opened the door from her home and closed it as she hopped to a big, green leaf. She got down to the earth and looked up. Fairies, fairies, everywhere. And, not wingless. Like her. The only wingless fairy in Fairy Land.

She sighed and walked trough the shade above her; the Hollow Tree. She stopped by her tracks and took a glance at the big tree. It was indeed beautiful. It was the work of the Nature Fairies. Unlike her, called, Non-nature fairy. She only worked by doing cleaning the wooden pots, wooden spoons, tinker-things, and many other more.

She sadly-smiled at the thought.

She widened her eyes and shook her head real fast. "No, this is crazy. I'll just. . go to my normal routine and, yeah, live another normal life as a. . wingless fairy. . " She muttered at the last sentence. "KYOKO!" A voice interfered her thoughts, she whipped her head to the right and saw her bestest-fairy bud. And not wingless, Haru.

"Oh, it's just you, Haru, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Kyoko exclaimed. Haru sheepishly smiled and winked at her after. "No biggie 'bout that, Kyoko! I'll let you see the almost-outside land of this little town and will make ya happeh!" She beamed. Kyoko sweat dropped, "No no no no! Don't you dare, Haru. I like it here. It's just so. . beautiful." "You always say that." Haru pouted.

Kyoko giggled and turned her head to the Yellow Bell.

"Guess we should get going, Haru." Kyoko said, smiling. Haru nodded and twirled around her best friend, red fairy dusts whirling around Kyoko. "Owkies! Well, c'ya around Fairy Land, Kyoko!" Those were her last words as her dragonfly-liked wings carried her to the Hollow Tree.

Kyoko captured Haru's red fairy dusts to her palm and took a look at it. The red dust sparkled under the morning sun as Kyoko smiled. _'Really. . pretty. . '_

She came back to her senses and dashed to the Tinker Shop. She's not really a Tinker Fairy. . she's just, a co-worker or something. "You're almost late, Kyoko." A red-haired lady said, smiling at her. Kyoko panted and nodded afterwards. "I know right? It's just, maybe winter's coming soon." She said as she took off her leafy slippers and wore the leafy boots.

"Now that you say that, we, Tinker Fairies will be busy at that time. And, the Nature: Snow-flaked Fairies will be on it." She said. "Hey, Kano? Why won't we be able to go to the other side of this forest?" Kyoko asked. The said girl wondered for a second and smiled at her, "It's still beyond your understandings, Kyoko. And, you might not want to hear about it." she said.

"You're just making me curious about this and I wanna know why, Kano." Kyoko pouted, folding her arms on her chest.

Kano chuckled and signaled Kyoko to resume her work. "C'mon now, Kyoko. You were absent yesterday from work. I bet you ditched us, eh?" Kano teased, but in a suspicious way. Kyoko widened her eyes, "No way! No way in Pete's sake!" she defended. "Haha, okay, okay. Now, go back to your work. The Nature: Garden Fairies will be here any minute." Kano said in a straight face. This made Kyoko feel a chill coming down from her spine.

"Y-yes!" Kyoko stammered.

She rushed to her place and continued working. It was easy for the not wingless fairies, but it was INDEED hard for a wingless fairy. Kyoko was sweating really badly but due to the sun. She was outside, packaging the stuffs that the Nature Fairies needed for the winter. "Oh, Christmas. . " She muttered.

_After the packaging. . _

The Nature Fairies swooped down to the Tinker Shop and scurried to carry the heavy loads of the packages. The non-Nature talented fairies helped them in order to be at ease.

Kyoko was helping Haru, carrying the packages for the outside of the forest, also known as Human Land. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Haru?" She asked with concern in her caramel locks. Haru puffed and nodded, "Of course, Kyoko! I am more than sure!" she said, positively.

"If that's so. . good luck, Haru."

The Nature Fairies flew to the blue sky and headed to where the Human Land is, leading: Fairy Shizuna. The strictest fairy of all. Since she is the right-hand of their Fairy Queen, she was shouldering all the hard work what the Queen have done. This thought made Kyoko quirk up her lips. "Well, she got a lovely side, too. Especially when it's Queen Antique's birthday." She said to herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the Human Land. . _

_**BOOOOOOOMMMM**  
_

A large, grey smoke covered the part of the Namimori City, which also, blocked the fairies' path. One of them shouted, "Don't let ya guard down! This might be just one of their ridiculous and selfish act!" she said. "Fairy Shizuna, you mean, a factory?!" One of the Nature Fairies shouted. "Yes! It might be-" Fairy Shizuna was cut off as she saw, no, THEY saw a human with a brown, spiky hair right in front of them, unconscious.

Fairy Shizuna was speechless at the sight. They were shocked when the lad's eyes burst out open as his orange flames were blazing on his forehead. "FLY!" Fairy Shizuna yelled at the fairies, which also did of what she had told them to.

The brunette swooped down to his opponent to continue his fight with another man with blonde hair and in a black suit.

Fairy Shizuna sighed and shot a glare at them, "Great. Just great. Who will be responsible for these to keep the place in order again, huh?" she said, still glaring. Some of the fairies sweat dropped, "We do." they responded.

They continued to fly on their way and succeeded.

After the chaos, the brunette's flames vanished and gasped. He drank the water and instantly looked up to the sky, water, sparkling as they followed the human's action. The water dropped on the earth. The brunette wondered for a minute and widened his eyes as he remembered something. "A while ago. . I'm sure someone was glaring at me." He muttered.

"TSUNA!"

"Dame-Tsuna, let's get back to your practice again. You still need to improve your Dying Will." An infant in a black suit, a fedora, and a yellow pacifier said, curving his lips like a cat.

The called-lad sighed in response. "Yes, yes, I'll be there." He said. He looked up to the sky once more and dashed to the two beings.

* * *

**I. . .is it okay? I know it's soooooooooooooo uncool but, I think I like this story. /bishslapped**

**Anyways, please do review if you like this fan fic! **


	2. Chapter 2: One Ruthless Curse

**Ciaossu minna-san! Daijobu? Haha! I hope chu are! Cuz chappie 2 ish nao here! 8D**

**Anyways, for those who have reviewed, thankies soooooo much! :D**

**Reborn-Story-Reader: Haha! Thanks for reviewing. Aaaannnnddddd. . I guess . . . I'll take that as a 'yes'. :D**

**Andrea chan08: Thanks! Please do enjoy this chappie~! ;D**

**Soul of The World: OF COURSE WE CAN! -slapped- Thanks for reviewing and I do hope you'll enjoy this chappie. . .or the rest! ||D**

**Sorry for the late update tho. GOMEN! :'(**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeepppp! TSUNA-KUN-SENPAI! WE LOVE YOU!"

The freshmen squeeled as they saw the spiky-brown haired lad passing by them. He sighed and waved back. Most of the girls fainted because of this. "Haha! You've been popular lately, eh, Tsuna?" A kuro-haired guy patted his friend's shoulder. "Hey! Don't give him that kind of comment to the Tenth!" The silvernette lad yelled at the kuro-haired lad, who laughed back.

"Don't just laugh there!" He yelled again.

"Gokudera-kun."

The silvernette's eyes, who we all know, Gokudera Hayato, widened his eyes and turned his head to the brunette. "Y-yes. . Tenth." He stuttered, while sweating. The brunette nodded and closed his eyes. 3. . 2. . 1. . RRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG! "As expected, the bell will ring today's time. Really, why would Hibari-san change the time into such an early day?" He asked himself, sweat dropping.

Now, shall we introduce the brunette?

The brunette's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a Tsuna. 16 years old 4th year middle-schooler. He was trained to be the Vongola Tenth in the age of 13/14. Now, he is a graduating student for next year. But, let us hope that. . .he isn't 'dame' anymore. Well, shall we take a look at his Grading System?

Math Class: 97%

Science/Chemistry Class: 96%

English Class: 99%

Culture Class: 96%

P.E/Physical Education Class: 97%

Religion Class: 97%

. . .and many more, not 'dame' scores. Yep, he'd grown a lot lately. Since that resolve.

"Sawada," The teacher called him. This stopped the gaze through the window. He stood up and the teacher continued, "Will you give the answer to this problem?" he asked. Tsuna quirked his lips and answered the right answer to the question. "Excellent, Sawada. Now, as you all know. . "

* * *

**_Meanwhile in the Fairy Land. . _**

"Ah! Kyoko! Where're you going~?!" Haru fluttered to her as her best friend was packing her things. Kyoko looked up to her and smiled, "No worries, Haru. We, the co-workers for the shop. This is my fate, ne?" she winked. Haru sweat dropped as she heard this. "Since when did you have a fate?" She asked.

"Since I was born from someone's wish." Kyoko answered, still packing her things. "It's not that hard for a wingless fairy like me, ne?" "Actually, you looked like you're abused, Kyoko. . " Haru said with a worried face. Kyoko frantically waved her hands in front of her, "No! Not at all!" she said. "Really. . you should worry with yourself. Worrying about yourself is more important than anyone who'll worry about me." She murmured at the last sentence, for Haru not to hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that Kyoko?" Haru asked, making sure that her ears are cleaned.

"It's nothing. I'm off now." Kyoko waved goodbye and dashed to the not-wingless fairies.

A. . .frown placed on her face.

As the fairies fluttered to the sky, Kyoko just followed them by running through the forest. She has a great eyesight, of course. She huffed and puffed until she was now out of breath. She panted hard, looked to the sky. . . and the fairies are now gone from sight.

_'Great. I'm lost."_

She cursed herself for not following them; didn't take much food for stamina; drank more water from home. She sat there, tears rolling down from her caramel orbs. Her rosy cheeks turning pink as she cried. She bent down her head, "Why wasn't I born with fairy wings that I adore?!" she screamed to herself as echoes echoed through the dark forest.

"Why. . ." Her tears continued to run down her cheeks, posture just like she was defeated by someone as droplets of tears fall like there is rain.

Well, there _is _rain inside of her.

She stood up, tears still running down and walked alone through the deep forest.

_**After how many hours of walking. . **_

_Plop_

Her exhausted, small and pitiful body plopped to the hard ground, her eyes, signaling for help with no hope. Her mouth, dry and needed water. Stomach growling silently. And, her heart, thumping, as if. . .she was thrown, like a broken doll from a devious girl. She unconsciously shut her eyes and fell into. . .a sleep, perhaps?

* * *

_**That morning. . . **_

The redhead opened her eyes, still half-close, and sluggish. She can barely move her hopeless body. Her eyes widened and shot up. She wondered for awhile and looked at her body. She can move! **(A/N: You don't say?)**

Plus, how come she's at the school?!

* * *

**Nyahahaha!**

**Please do review! Onegai! ;)**


End file.
